malazanfandomcom_it-20200217-history
Mazzo Dei Draghi
Il Mazzo dei Draghi, conosciuto anche come Fatid, è il metodo di oracolo dominante a livello mondiale, con l'eccezione del continente di Lether nel quale sono usate le Mattonelle, predecessori del Mazzo dei Draghi. Esiste la possibilità che, in futuro, al mazzo succedano le Monete. Il Mazzo consiste in una serie di carte raffiguranti i membri del pantheon. Esso rappresenta accuratamente il pantheon, con nuove carte aggiunte per ogni nuovo membro dello stesso. Le carte rappresentano specifiche entità, di cui la maggior parte con specifici ruoli all'interno delle Case, con alcune eccezioni di carte non allineate, non facenti parte di alcuna Casa. Esiste la possibilità che, durante una lettura, alcune carte si animino. Secondo Ben lo Svelto, "...le Alte Case del Mazzo sono collegate a determinati canali e, in virtù di tale collegamento, rappresentano una sorta di finestra al loro interno. Vice versa, ovviamente, cose che si trovano all'interno (dei canali) possono guardare fuori, verso l'altro lato. È questo a rendere una lettura così... rischiosa. Il Mazzo è indifferente alle barriere, nelle giuste mani può rivelare sentieri e relazioni altrimenti nascoste agli occhi dei mortali." Durante una lettura le carte vengono mescolate, quindi distribuite una alla volta. La divinazione che ne risulta, dipende da quali carte sono uscite. Secondo Ricciolo, la Prima Casa ha segnato il cammino (non sono sicuro del significato di questa frase, aiuto). Il Mazzo può essere distribuito seguendo diversi schemi. Per esempio, in uno schema a spirale, attuato per l'intero Mazzo, l'ultima carta potrebbe indicare sia un apice, sia un'epifania, a seconda di come ha posizionato se stessa. Un altro schema consisterebbe nel posare le carte a blocchi (andando ad indicare in che modo le forze locali si oppongono tra loro). L'apparenza di una carta può variare in risposta a condizioni specifiche di una certa località. La carta può leggermente cambiare per sua stessa volontà a seconda di dove la lettura viene effettuata, ad indicare in che modo il mondo e il pantheon si stanno schierando. Per esempio, durante gli eventi de I Giardini della Luna, la carta di Oponn mostrerà probabilmente i Gemelli, indifferentemente da dove la lettura venga realizzata; tuttavia, a causa della specifica situazione di Genabackis in quello specifico momento, la carta mostrava una Moneta roteante a fianco dei Gemelli. Tuttavia non è solo lo sfondo delle carte a poter cambiare, ma anche il loro punto focale. La maggior parte delle posizioni nel Mazzo dei Draghi raffigurano un individuo, normalmente un Ascendente. Una carta non sempre si riferisce a tale Ascendente, ma può invece riferirsi ad una persona che, in un'area specifica, corrisponde alla posizione raffigurata. Durante una lettura a Sette Città, per esempio, la carta dell'Assassino dell'Alta Casa dell'Ombra si è mostrata, riferendosi tuttavia a Kalam Mekhar come Assassino locale, piuttosto che a Cotillion, l'Ascendente Assassino nella carta. In un altro continente, la carta avrebbe probabilmente un diverso aspetto. La persona che effettua la lettura può tenere bloccata una carta ed è sempre a sua discrezione che la lettura continui o venga sospesa. Una nuova aggiunta al Mazzo è stata la carta/il ruolo di un Padrone del Mazzo il quale ha il potere di aggiungere nuove carte o ratificare nuove Case. Tale posizione è stata involontariamente occupata da Ganoes Paran. Struttura del Mazzo Dei Draghi Listed as per the Glossary of Gardens of the Moon, UK MMPB p.707-709 unless otherwise referenced or in brackets. For associated Ascendants please refer to the page of the individual houses. :;High House Life # King # Queen # Champion # Priest # Herald # Soldier # Weaver # Mason (Builder) # Virgin :;High House Death # Re # Queen # Knight # Magi # Herald # Soldier # Spinner # Mason # Virgin :;High House Light # King # Queen # Champion # Priest # Captain # Soldier # Seamstress # Builder # Maiden # (Hounds) :;High House Dark # King # Queen # Knight # Magi # (Herald) # Captain # Soldier # Weaver # Mason # Wife :;High House Shadow # King # Queen # Assassin # Magi # (Knight) # Hound # (Apprentice) # (Mistress) :;(High House Chains) # Ruler # King # Consort # Reaver # Knight # The Seven of the Dead Fires # Herald # Magi # Cripple # Leper # Fool :;(High House War)Gardens of the Moon, Glossary, UK MMPB p.707 # Lord of Wolves/Lords of War # Hunter # Guardians of the Road Guardians of the Dead # Mercenary # Army-Soldier # Lifeslayer # Deathslayer # Herald :;Unaligned : Oponn : Obelisk : Crown : Sceptre : Orb : Throne : (Chain) : (Master of the Deck) : (Lifeslayer) : (Deathslayer) : (Salvation) : (The Apocalyptic) : (The Shaved Knuckle in the Hole) Utilizzatori Sebbene chiunque possa possedere ed utilizzare un Mazzo dei Drahi, non tutti hanno la capacità di sfruttare i suoi poteri di predizione. Quelli che seguono sono alcuni noti utilizzatori del Mazzo all'interno della serie del Libro Malazan dei Caduti: * AgaylaNight of Knives, Chapter 3, US TPB p.138 * Fiddler * Ganoes Paran * HeukReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 7, US HC p.283 * HrathReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 3, UK PB p.116 * Iskaral PustDeadhouse Gates, Chapter 6, US HC p.164 * SlateReturn of the Crimson Guard, Book 1 Chapter 2, UK PB p.92 * Tattersail * TayschrennGardens of the Moon, Chapter 9, US HC p.214 * Tiserra Lettori * Tattersail: Abile ed esperta adepta, ha realizzato svariate letture durante gli eventi de I Giardini della Luna. Utilizza carte di legno laccato. *La prima ha luogo poco dopo la presa di Pale, in compagnia della bambola contenente l'anima di Ricciolo *La seconda, alcuni giorni dopo, ad ordine di Tayschrenn in seguito al fallimento dei tentativi di quest'ultimo di effettuare una lettura. *La terza è una completa deposizione del Mazzo, nel tentativo di intravedere le motivazioni di tutti i giocatori interessati alla prossima convergenza di Darujhistan. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.144 Iskaral Pust *Ne La Dimora Fantasma realizza una lettura del Mazzo, prevedendo la rinascita di Sha'ik. Lettura nella fortezza di Ladro *Ne La Dimora Fantasma, Kalam Mekhar tenta di impedire una lettura del Mazzo ad opera di una donna sconosciuta, la quale si stava, al pari del suddetto, riparando da una tempesta di sabbia nella fortezza di Ladro. Violinista Le letture del Violinista prendono la forma di giochi di carte, con il Violinista stesso a distribuire le carte del Mazzo ai giocatori. * Il primo di tali giochi a comparire nella serie, avviene a Darujhistan durante gli eventi de I Giardini della Luna. * In seguito, ne I Cacciatori di Ossa, il Violinista imbastisce un'altra partita, sotto richiesta dell'Aggiunto Tavore, prima del ritorno a Città di Malaz dei Cacciatori Di Ossa. * Tiene una nuova partita, ancora dietro ordine dell'Aggiunto Tavore, in Letheras durante gli eventi de La Polvere dei Sogni. In questo caso tuttavia, la lettura esula dal suo solito stile, prendendo la forma di una lettura classica, piuttosto che di un gioco. Slate *Slate tenta di effettuare una lettura per conto di Kyle. Prima di iniziare, spiega il significato delle carte del Mazzo. Decide poi di abbandonare il tentativo di lettura, probabilmente a causa di ciò che Kyle vede nell'ultima carta che Slate ha messo in campo. Note e collegamenti de:Drachenkarten en:Deck of Dragon pl:Talia Smoków